


Infinite Speeding Birdies

by pandiibutt



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandiibutt/pseuds/pandiibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles of Wally and Dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightly Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> All can be found on [Tumblr](http://pandiibutt.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-adventures/)

The sound of the window opening, that’s what Wally awoke to. With a quick glance to the clock while rolling onto his back, green eyes blinks blearily at the figure that decided that coming into the room near three in the morning was a good idea. 

”Sorry, I was sure you’d be dead asleep by now,” crystal blue eyes squints sheepishly. 

”I was waiting for you,” Wally replies, his voice gravely from misuse. Raising his left hand, he beckons the other over. Shifting until he made room for the other body, Wally sighs contently when he felt the soft yet scarred skin of their stomach underneath his hand as he nudges his face to the crook of their neck. “What took you so long?” Wally murmurs, a soft caress of breath against their neck. 

”Nothing too important,” a brush of lips against Wally’s temple, “patrol just decided to take a bit longer tonight.” 

Tightening his grip on the slighter body, Wally decides to let it go for the night. Slipping that much closer to sleep, Wally nudges his nose against the skin before him and breathes his final good night, “I love you.” 

Huffing in amusement, Dick brushes his lips against the corner of Wally’s resting lid and murmurs, “You too, KF. You too.”


	2. Holding Hands

There was nothing soft about Dick’s hands; all callouses and bony fingers. But Wally loved them nonetheless. They did hard honest work. They showed his life, his passion, his suffering and pain. They were an essential part of his being. His whole body was actually. Everything comprised together to form a wonderful, giving, and selfless person. If anything were to permanently damage any part of that being, it would be a great loss to them both. Not that Wally would love Dick any less because of it, but because it would take the life out of Dick’s eyes; the light in which shines through those orbs when Dick was in motion. Motion was how Dick lived; gliding, soaring through the vast open air, and those hands were an essential part of it.

And that was why when Dick got conscious about his hands, apologizing for his roughness, Wally got perplexed. How can he be apologizing over something so beautiful, so Dick? So whenever he saw that look of conflict flick over Dick’s expression Wally took a hold of both of his hands, roughness and all, brought them up to his lips and kissed each callous, shivering when his lips caught against a few.


	3. Touch

Warm tendrils of air curl themselves around their lips as they hover against each other touching, feeling, breathing each other’s breath off tandem. Noses nudge at the slide of lips and blue meet green under hooded lids. Small hands reach up to grip at cropped strands as larger ones squeeze at lithe hips.

A firmer kiss this time, but still just the capturing of lips.

Hands roam across planes pausing when noticed. The friction of a warm hand under cool cloth moving upward until the shirt lands on the floor, just a second later a second joins the first. Legs wind themselves around a long torso.

A different angle and a different slide.

Teeth clink and breathes are held until gasps are heard and felt against swollen lips. The press of skin together so deliciously smooth. Legs drift back towards the ground as groins touch and groans echo.

A tilt of a head, the pulling of hands, and off the two bodies go to find a well-deserved bed.


	4. Kissing

He used to think that kissing was gross, that it was unhygienic. Why would anyone want another person’s spit in their mouth? It used to give him shivers just thinking about people swallowing each other’s spit. Not to mention having the smell of spit all up in their noses when it dries. How could anyone sane do such a thing? But then again, most of the world kisses each other, so what is there to say about the majority of people?

That was then

Who knew that having someone suck on your tongue could be so erotic? It sent tingles down to his toes, curling them into the plush carpet of his bedroom. He was clenching onto the bed sheets, too conscious of where else to put them. His body being twisted at an odd angle but yet not really minding because how in the hell is Wally’s tongue so flexible? Probably from all the tongue wagging he does at all the passing girls.

How did they get into this situation? One moment they were playing a few games in his room for their monthly sleepover at the manor and the next they had been part of a cheesy chick flick and staring rather intently at each other’s eyes and then this.

Pulling his head back with a wet pop, Dick pants against Wally’s moist lips and feels a grin slowly stretch across his face. “How long were you waiting to do that?” he asks the freckled boy.

Flushing down to his collar bone Wally bites his already swollen bottom lip, Dick remembers doing the same thing just a few seconds ago. “Maybe a few weeks,” he admits.

Raising his right brow, Dick looks at Wally incredulously at the sheer amount of will Wally had to have to have not done any of this sooner. “Nice control, too bad I don’t have any.”

Maybe kissing wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe he’ll reach a conclusion after a few more.


	5. Shenanigans

“Out of all the animals you could of gotten me, why this one?” Glancing up at the smirking face of his shorter companion, Wally became unnerved.

“You’re not much of a bear I don’t think. Not wide enough.” Dick taps at his chin, pretending to overthink this. “I could have gotten you Stitch but he’s too cute for you. Also dude, you’re not an alien,” waving his head in the general direction of Conner and M’gann, “wouldn’t want to offend the local terrestrials. A flying squirrel could have worked. Definitely not an elephant because duh,” he points to himself, “that one’s mine. But then,” Dick gestures to the sky like he’s mapping out a rainbow, “I found the best thing ever. It screamed, ‘Buy me for Wally!’ And so I thought why the hell not.” Dick shrugs.

Grimacing down at the spots on his costume, Wally inquiries from Dick, “But why a giraffe?”

Shrugging from within his own blue Elephant costume, “Why not? You’re both freakishly tall for your age and have long clumsy limbs.” Attempting a cartwheel, Dick accidently steps on the bottom of his costume and almost lands himself onto his face which prompts a snort out of Wally. “Plus, you’re both yellow. I thought it just fit.”

“Dude, I’m never letting you buy us couple costumes ever again.”


	6. Accusations

A rush of wind blows from behind Dick and brushes the bangs into his face, pausing, Dick regards the individual behind him.

“Good evening, Wally. How can I be of service to you today?”

“You have something that belongs to me Richard, I’d like to ask for it back.”

Continuing to type away on his keyboard Dick decided to play along. “Who do you think you’re accusing Mr. West?”

“I think I’m blaming the exact person that would dare to take my personal belongings, Mr. Grayson.”

Contemplating his next answer, Dick turns around to take in the explosion of red and freckles. “Does this have anything to do with what went missing this morning?”

“If that something was my double decker triple chocolate fudge peanut butter and almonds cake, then yes.”

Looking up at the boy who was staring down at him with a frown, Dick tilts his head in mock confusion. “We had something like that sitting around the house and you didn’t devour it right away?”

“I wanted to save it! It’s not like I inhale everything in sight!”

Not believing the words that had just came out of Wally’s mouth Dick raises his eyebrow at Wally incredulously and stands up from his perch at his desk, foregoing homework for a peruse in the kitchen. “You sure you didn’t misplace it like you always do?” He yells back at the redhead. A rush of air brushes at the nape of his neck. “Or are you just being lazy and not wanting to really look for it and you’re accusing me?”

“If I knew where it was, I wouldn’t be asking you now would I?”

Turning around to the body that was standing right behind him, Dick shrugs up at the boy. “Sometimes you do weird and mysterious things.” Leaning himself up onto his tippy toes, Dick brushes his lips against Wally’s before planting himself back onto his feet and a smile took over his face. “But that’s one of the reasons why I love you.”


End file.
